


GRDJ

by TheLittleJimmy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleJimmy/pseuds/TheLittleJimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We tell our children stories. We do so to inspire them, to encourage them and to entertain them. Some stories can lift your spirits, others can make you cry and some can sew fear. Some stories are real, and many are simply fantasies, but all share a common role. They all teach a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first time trying fanfiction and I love the RWBY universe so I knew I had to do it in this. I'm trying to keep it canon but I may decide to just roll with whatever crazy ideas I come up with. Any tips, reviews, criticisms or comments on the story or my writing style are greatly encouraged. Please enjoy.

Devon wandered over to the side of the airship and stopped as he reached the window. He looked out at the landscape, and marvelled at the towering glory that was Beacon academy. A calm smile made its way onto his face and he let out a small sigh. He had been looking forward to enrolling at Beacon and finally learning to become a huntsman. He knew it was a long way before he could reach his true goal, but he knew this was the best path.

He turned from the view and instead examined the others on the deck. Devon considered himself a strong fighter, but he knew he was far from the best or strongest to be attending Beacon this year. As he watched all of the other freshmen on the airship he took note of those who looked particularly powerful or skilled, especially those who might have high intelligence or cunning. Some were talking excitedly about being accepted, some of them looked nervous and others just seemed downright uninterested, never looking up from their scrolls.

His view rested on a gorgeous blonde nearby, her golden locks reaching all the way down to her hips, and her lilac eyes filled with joy and a hint of cheekiness. She was talking excitedly with a nervous looking girl in a red hood, who looked younger than the others on the deck, probably by a year or two. He smiled slightly. She must be pretty skilled to have been accepted into beacon at her age. She was definitely one to watch. He let his eyes roam the blonde again – she had a really nice figure after all – before moving on to others.

He saw a rather large boy, about a head taller than himself, with a bulking figure, short brown hair and an arrogant sneer on his face. It seemed Beacon had accepted its fair share of assholes this year too. Unfortunately he knew he would have to join with some of these people in order to form a team for his time here at Beacon. He had already decided his path was to be a solitary one, as angst fuelled as that sounded. Not because he hated people or was too arrogant to work with others. It was simply because he couldn't go through the pain of losing someone again.

His thoughts were soon interrupted when his eyes met those of a girl across the deck. She noticed his gaze and flashed him a smile. And boy did she have a smile. Devon froze for a moment, the attention catching him off guard, before he relaxed a little and returned a weak smile. The girl's eyes brightened at the gesture and she started to make her way over to him.

He watched as her dirty blonde hair swayed gently behind her as she walked and his gaze wandered down the rest of her body. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any armour, instead she wore a grey tank top which hugged her figure, accentuating her generous chest, and tight black shorts showing off her smooth but powerful looking legs. Despite her somewhat casual appearance she did not seem out of place among all of the combat ready students on the airship.

The thing that really caught Devon's attention though, was that smile. Her green eyes lit up her face as it shattered his thoughts, bringing him under some sort of spell. Just before she reached him, he noticed the handgun strapped to her thigh just above her right knee. It was black with strange blue veins running along the body, but Devon didn't have time to admire her accessory as the girl closed in on him.

"Hi! I'm Gale," she greeted before running her gaze down his body and back up again to his eyes. "And what might I call such a handsome gentleman as yourself?" she added, a sly smile coming to her lips.

Devon was taken aback by the girl's forwardness and took a second to register that he had been asked a question. It had been a while since he had been flirted with, he was a bit rusty. He wiped the surprised look from his face and put on a small smile. "Devon," he stated simply.

The girl flashed him that magnificent smile again, "Well Devon, what would you say to-"

The girl named Gale was cut off when a flash of yellow appeared next to her. The blonde girl Devon had...watched earlier had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and draped an arm over Gale's shoulders, leaning on her with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What have you found here Gale?" the blonde asked teasingly, "Delicate girl like you shouldn't be talking to strange boys."

"Me? Delicate? You've seen what I can do to a man Yang, with both a bad..." Gale looked to Devon with a suggestive smirk, "...and a good touch."

The blonde girl apparently known as Yang chuckled, "Attagirl! Just like mama Yang taught you! See, Ruby? This girl knows how to make friends."

Devon noticed the girl in red from before standing awkwardly next to Yang. "Yaaaaaang..." she groaned quietly. Her eyes lifted to the hilt of one Devon's blades that was protruding over his right shoulder from behind his back. She opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment the airship docked at Beacon and the doors slid open. Devon took this as his chance to leave the prolonged social encounter. As much as he enjoyed the fact that three women were showing interest in him he didn't want to form any attachments in his time here.

"Ladies," Devon nodded to them and made his way to the doors.

"But you didn't give me your number!" Gale called out from behind him.

Devon stopped to look over his shoulder. The girl had that dazzling smile on again, and it took all of his self-control not to give in and crumble under her gaze. Clearly this girl was used to getting her way with boys, maybe a little rejection would do her some good? He wasn't cruel, but at the same time the less he had to deal with anyone coming on to him, the better.

"Hmm, you're right," he replied flatly, trying his best to keep an uninterested expression on his face.

As he turned back and continued on his way off the deck, he heard two of the girls gasp and some hushed talking. He just shook his head slightly and sighed. He hoped this wasn't going to be a regular thing.

* * *

Devon followed the crowds to the main hall, where the school's headmaster, Professor Ozpin, had begun to make a speech, welcoming the new students to Beacon. He overheard some angry voices and looked around until he noticed the yellow and red girls from before engaged in some argument with a girl in white. He recognised her instantly as Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. He let out a breath and rolled his eyes. They'd probably found a way to aggravate the pompous child. Rich people.

"Seems like everyone is making friends today."

He turned to see who had made the comment and noticed the girl to his right watching the same commotion he was. The girl looked up at him in surprise.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to say that out loud," she mumbled in apology, looking down to her feet.

Devon looked over the girl. She was pretty, with jet black hair reaching down to her upper back, jade coloured eyes and a slim but toned body.

"Relax Jade, you've only been here two hours, you have another four years to make friends." Devon looked to the other side of the girl to identify the new converser. She looked identical to the first girl except for one startling feature. While the first girl's eyes were jade in colour, hers were black with jade pupils. It was as if their eyes were the exact inverse of each other's.

The new girl raised her eyebrow for a moment and Devon realised he was staring. Not one to be embarrassed easily, he simply held her gaze. After a moment a smile came to her lips and she tapped the girl known as Jade on her shoulder.

"Hey. How about this guy?" The second girl moved closer to stand next to the first and offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Raven, and this is Jade. I don't know if you can tell but... we're twins!"

The girl called Jade looked up at Devon nervously while the other, Raven, stood confidently with a smile on her face. He took the outstretched hand and shook it. "Devon," he greeted and offered his hand to Jade. She waited for a moment, eyeing the appendage as if she was unsure how to proceed. Eventually she took his hand and lightly shook it. "Sorry, I only wanted to be polite, but I'm not really here to make friends. It was nice meeting the two of you though."

He gave them a small smile and returned his attention to the speech. He heard one of them sigh but kept his attention on the professor. He hated having to be so cold, but at least he could try to be polite about it.

* * *

After the opening announcements Devon made his way to the communal sleeping area for the new students in the ballroom. He found a spot in the corner, away from the majority, and set out the sleeping bag given to him. He didn't need much to live, and didn't really care for fashion, so he hadn't brought anything with him besides his weapons, armour and a change of clothes. He could always get whatever he needed from the school's services or from the shops in Vale, and money wasn't a huge issue considering his current circumstances.

After setting up his area he looked to his scroll for the time. The night was still young, so he decided to explore the campus. It would be useful to familiarise himself with the layout before classes started.

He wandered around for a few hours, noticing some others do the same. On his little adventure he came to the cliffs overlooking the river that divided the school and the city. He stopped to close his eyes and breathe in the salty air. It was a nice location, somewhere he could come to get some time to himself. He had no doubt that he would be using it in the future.

He started to make his way back to the sleeping area and down one of the many halls he found himself in, someone bumped into him and dropped their scroll.

"Sorry," the boy mumbled, bending down to pick up the dropped device.

"No worries," Devon replied, "You okay?"

The boy looked up at him, a mix of confusion and worry in his blue eyes. "Uh, no... I mean, maybe... wait, um... do you, by any chance, know where the sleeping area is for the first years?"

Devon raised an eyebrow, "You know it was the room that literally everyone went to after Ozpin's speech? Follow me, I was just on my way back."

The boy chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks, the name's Jaune by the way."

"Devon," he greeted. He was making a lot of unnecessary social interactions today.

The two lulled into silence after that, which apparently was too much for Jaune as he broke it not a minute later.

"So Devon, what are your thoughts after your first day here at Beacon?" He asked, as they made their way to the sleeping area.

"It looks like a good place to train and learn I guess. I wish we didn't have to form teams though," Devon replied dryly.

Jaune was silent for a moment and looked a bit nervous, "Yeah? What makes you say that?"

"I don't work well with other people," he replied firmly, shrugging it off, "I'm here to kill Grimm, and die.

Jaune stopped at that, halting in his tracks as he looked at him concernedly. "You want to die fighting the Grimm?"

Devon turned to face the blonde who was now behind him. "Kill them all or die trying."

Jaune shook his head, "You can't want to die. If you don't value your own life enough, I hope you meet someone here who changes that."

Devon continued to stand where he was and didn't say anything. Jaune sighed after a moment and looked around, realising that they had arrived at the massive slumber party.

"Thanks for helping me. I hope you'll enjoy your time here at Beacon. See you around Devon." Jaune offered his hand. Devon shook it and nodded once as the boy wandered off to find one of the left over spots in the room.

Day Zero and things could be going better, but overall he had pretty much managed to avoid any confrontations or prolonged interactions. The same could not be said for the yellow and red girls he met earlier, who were now engaged in a rather disruptive argument with the Schnee girl and a mysterious black beauty. He decided that he might as well try to get some sleep. Luckily his chosen spot was far enough away from the particularly rowdy students that he could hopefully get a decent rest. No doubt he was going to need as much energy as he could muster tomorrow.


	2. Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be a decent initiation chapter, again not trying to do anything fancy and trying to work it in with canon. Review, comment, critique and most importantly, enjoy!

Devon woke up the next morning to a weight on his chest, and he groggily opened his eyes to see a blurry figure above him. As his eyes focused he immediately recognised the killer smile and bright green eyes. 

"Good morning gorgeous," Gale sung down to him. She was sitting on his chest, her legs draped either side of him and her hands planted either side of his head, holding her up. It was at this moment that Devon realised how close their faces were. Avoiding her eyes he looked around the room. Almost everyone had already left and some were already kitted out in their combat gear. "Breakfast is only being served for another half hour so I figured I'd get you up. Not a morning person eh?" 

"No. And thank you," Devon yawned, trying to rise but finding himself unable to do so. The girl had him pinned. 

"Not a problem handsome," she smiled, a knowing look in her eyes. 

Devon just lay there for a while, expecting the girl to move off of him. In the end he had waited about two minutes before he decided he needed food. "May I rise now?" 

Gale smirked at him, "Why are you asking me for permission? I'm not your master... unless you're into that sort of thing..." 

Devon sighed, deciding action was the only way to get through to this girl, so he placed his hands on her thighs and prepared to lift. 

"Hey, easy there big boy, somebody's keen. In that case let me show y-hey!" Gale started before Devon flipped her over his head, sprawling her on the ground behind him. He quickly got up, collected his clothes and made his way to the nearby bathroom. 

As he entered he noticed the place was much cleaner than he expected, considering it was a school full of teenagers. He changed quickly, but not quickly enough apparently, as Gale waltzed into the men's as he was just pulling his pants on. The only other guy in the room looked nervously over at the newcomer before quickly making his way out the door. 

"You're not supposed to be in here," Devon stated, continuing to dress himself after the interruption.   
"But you don't mind right? After all, there's no-one else in here," Gale started to saunter over to him, "We could always have a little bit of... fun." 

She moved her body close to his as she said the final word but not close enough to actually cause them to touch. Devon just rolled his eyes and moved past her, having finished changing. As he made it to the door he heard a humph of frustration from behind him. 

He made his way to the cafeteria, took a tray and loaded it up with food. He knew today was bound to be a busy one and didn't want to tackle it on an empty stomach. While he may not be a morning person, Devon was definitely a breakfast person. After pouring a large glass of OJ, he made his way over to an isolated table and began to dig in. About halfway through the meal he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Hey, Devon right?" Devon looked over his shoulder to see the scraggly blonde he met the night before, a tray of food in his hands, "Mind if I sit?" 

Devon examined the boy for a moment and shrugged approval, returning to his meal. Jaune set his tray down next to him and sat. "Thanks," he offered, "I don't really know anyone here and you're the only person who doesn't make me feel completely awkward." 

Devon raised an eyebrow to this and replied, "No, problem," before filling his mouth with egg. They ate in silence for a little while before it apparently became too awkward for the blonde. 

"So! I hear that teams are going to be assigned today," he commented. Devon stopped mid-bite on a sausage. He had really hoped it would be a while before he had to make any meaningful interactions with his classmates. He knew he would have to be part of a team eventually, but wished it didn't have to be so soon. 

"Guess that whole 'I work better alone' thing isn't going to do you much good today, huh?" 

"I guess not," Devon said blankly, returning to his half-eaten sausage. 

"Hey, well if you don't have anyone picked out already maybe we cou-" 

"YOU!" Jaune was cut off by what Devon recognised as the blonde girl from the day before's voice. He looked over his shoulder to see the beauty marching a warpath towards him, her eyes red and her hair seemingly ablaze. Devon quickly polished off the last of his toast and swung his legs over the other side of the bench he was seated on, resting his back against the table. He did this just in time to have a finger jabbed into his chest and the air around him sizzle. 

Yang was now glaring at him with her red eyes, a literal arms length away. "Talk," she growled. 

Devon did his best to keep his face reactionless, "Excuse me?" 

"I have been informed that you have rejected the advances of a certain gorgeous babe this morning. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, has ever done such a stupid thing like that before. Care to explain your reasoning behind saying no to this?" She gestured with her free hand to the girl that had suddenly replaced Jaune beside him on the bench. 

"Hey there," Gale greeted sweetly, flashing her magnificent smile. Devon stared at her for a moment before returning his attention to Yang. 

"Sorry, but I was hoping to avoid as much human interaction as possible while I'm here. And she seemed like a lot of it." 

Devon watched as small fires seemed to ignite in Yang's eyes and she raised her fist. Just before she brought it down to connect with his face, Devon leaned forward and brought his hand to her hip, lifting her ever so slightly as he moved past her from the bench. The result of this was Yang effectively throwing herself over the table as Devon began to casually make his way out of the cafeteria. Once he rounded the corner he promptly legged it down the hallway. There was no way he was going to escape karma for that little display.

* * *

Devon now found himself looking over a wooded landscape, lined up with the other first year students on a series of metal platforms. He was dressed in his combat gear, light padded armour covering his chest, arms and legs. He never liked to go heavy, his fighting style was all about flexibility, maneuverability and balance. He idly shifted the blades strapped to his back, one hilt just above his right shoulder and the other down near his left hip. Not many people understood his fighting style but it worked for him so he didn't really care. He knew most students at beacon had some sort of multifunctioning ability to their weapons, like a sniper-scythe or a sword-spear-rifle. The only ability his swords had was to imbue their blades and strikes with dust. Only fire and air suited his style, superheating the blade to cut through most materials and creatures and extending the range of his strikes respectively. 

After Ozpin had finished explaining the activity they were about to attempt Devon readied himself for the launch he knew was coming. He glanced over at the other students around him. He received a small wave from the small girl known as Ruby, a glare from Yang and Gale blew him a kiss accompanied by a wave.   
He lowered his center of gravity as he heard the gears below him move, and a second later he was in the air, soaring over the forest. He opened his arms and let the fresh air caress his face for a moment before reaching behind him and drawing his weapons. With one blade gripped in his right hand and the other in reverse in his left, Devon began to spin himself mid-flight. He then activated the air dust in the blades and sent shockwave after shockwave outwards, slowing himself down enough to then roll off the rest of his momentum. 

He took a moment to loosen his muscles, listening out for any other students, or any Grimm. Maybe if he found a relic before he found a partner he wouldn't have to deal with a team. He could show the teachers that he was perfectly fine as a lone wolf and didn't need anyone else. But at the same time he wanted to destroy as many Grimm as he possibly could along the way. 

Before he could move out however, he heard a rustling behind him. He turned to face the noise, switching the blade in his left to air, to deal with the possible threat from range, and the one in his right to fire, preparing for a close encounter. He need not have done so however, as the figure that emerged from the shrubbery was that of a girl, and not a beast. Before Devon could close his eyes, thus avoiding the eye-contact rule of partnership, he found himself locked in the mesmerizing beauty of the bright green orbs staring back at him. 

"Fuck," he grumbled before sheathing his blades and turning to walk in the opposite direction. He heard footsteps following behind him and quickened his pace. Maybe if he ignored her she would just leave him alone. He soon found that he was never going to catch a break as Gale drew level with him. 

"It must be fate!" she cheered, "Don't look so sad 'D', we'll have fun! I can hold my own in a fight. I get the vibe that you prefer to fight solo and I'm cool with that, in fact we may work well together in that respect. Plus our natural chemistry means that we should get along great!" 

Devon stopped in his tracks and brought his hands up to rub at his face. Out of all of the first year students at Beacon he had to end up with the one person he wanted to be around the least. Well, he might just have to deal with it for the time being and maybe he can sort something out with the teachers later. He turned to Gale who had stopped beside him, "You go find a relic, I'm going hunting." 

Gale narrowed her eyes slightly before quickly pulling out her handgun, pointing it straight at him, and firing. 

Devon's reaction time was anything but slow, so when he didn't even flinch after a bullet flew right past his ear, he clearly wasn't worried for his health. Much. 

To be completely honest, the sheer shock and surprise of the situation had just paralyzed him. After he realised that the bullet hadn't actually hit him, and that the thud wasn't his own body hitting the ground, he let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He blinked, his eyes wide and locked on those of the girl before him. A smirk had crept onto her features and she moved towards him, bringing her lips close to his ear, "Relax 'D', I would want to damage the goods." 

She moved past him and Devon relaxed his muscles and turned to see what had happened. They both watched as the carcass of a small Ursa began to disintegrate into the air. 

"The mother's probably not far off," Gale re-holstered her gun and turned to him, "I get that you wanna go solo. Add me on your scroll. When I find a relic I'll buzz you and you can come find me." 

Devon realised she had accepted his earlier request and nodded. They pulled out their scrolls and exchanged contacts. Gale put her scroll away and moved towards him, wrapping him up in her arms. Devon stiffened at the contact, but the hug didn't last long. 

"Happy hunting," she said, turning and heading off into the trees. Devon just stood there in shock for a little while, registering what had just happened. Eventually he shook his head to clear it. She had been kind enough to grant him his wish, maybe she wasn't too bad after all. Devon sat down and waited for the inevitable arrival of the slain Ursa's mother.

* * *

He wasn't waiting for long. Almost five minutes later he heard a rumbling deep within the trees and stood to prepare for the monster. It was just in time too, as the trees burst, splintering into a thousand pieces that scattered around the small clearing. The monster towered before him, rearing up on its hind legs and letting out a roar. Devon shifted, ready to dodge the oncoming strike, but when he did move he noticed a distinct lack of Ursa claws where he had been moments before. He looked up in confusion, and noticed that the Ursa was completely ignoring him. It had started nuzzling the ground where it's cub had fallen and raised its head to look around. When its gaze passed over Devon without even a pause, he became infuriated, and even more so when it started to pad off into the trees again. 

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" he yelled, sprinting after it. The beast paused and raised its head towards the noise, only for it to be separated from its body a moment later. The head rolled away and the body collapsed with a thud, moments later it started to disintegrate just like its baby had done minutes before. 

Devon took a couple of deep breaths to curb his temper. After calming down he decided to start moving again, taking off into the forest to find more prey. He jumped and slashed one of his blades downwards, using the burst from the air dust to launch himself up onto a nearby branch. Using this technique he leapt from tree to tree, moving through the forest. Whenever he saw a creature of Grimm, he dropped down on it, slaying it in a swipe or two before launching back up into the trees. He slaughtered Beowolves, Usai, Boarbatusks and even the occasional small Deathstalker. After the full year of non-stop training he'd had, it wasn't much of a challenge. 

Eventually he made his way to a cliff overlooking a chasm. As he began searching for a way across he heard explosions and gunfire in the distance. He looked around for the source of the noise and recognised the giant shadow of a Nevermore. He noticed small flashes of colourful light around it, guessing that they were the explosions he was hearing. He turned back to the chasm before him. Whoever was fighting that thing probably had it under control. No need to intervene. 

Seeing no other way across Devon decided he could launch himself using his blades over the gap. He jogged back from the edge and prepared for the jump. As he readied himself, a spinning disc came out from the trees to his right, barely missing him, before bouncing off a tree and flying straight back the way it came. Devon turned to face the possible threat and readied himself for a fight. At that moment two girls leapt out of the underbrush and ran straight towards him. Instead of attacking him however they both ran up next to him, stood, and turned to face the way they came. 

Devon glanced at the newcomers, recognising them as the twins he met at the opening ceremony. Shrugging he faced the same direction as them and waited for whatever was coming. Both girls were panting hard. 

"Creeps...a lot...of them. Too...many..." one of them said between pants, pointing back the way they had come. It was then that Devon felt the ground begin to shake, gradually getting more intense as whatever was coming for them neared. He heard the rumble of a stampede and gripped his blades tighter. 

"You two take cover, I've got this," he said calmly. 

The girls both looked at him in disbelief. "You can't take that many. Not by yourself," one of them reasoned. 

"I can hold my own, at least until you rest up a bit," Devon took a step forward, "Give me two minutes. If I haven't slaughtered them all by then, you can give me a hand." 

The girls looked to each other, apparently having a silent conversation. "Okay," the same one said finally, "two minutes, then we help." 

Devon just nodded and the girls made their way over to a fallen log to take cover. Devon considered the fight he was about to engage in. From what the twins had said, there were a large number of Creeps approaching. This was backed up by the shaking he was currently feeling, and the loud rumble that was quickly getting louder. So, how to handle this? He weighed his options and after a moment decided on a plan. The first of the stampede burst through the trees and Devon switched both blades to air as he began to slash at the beasts, sending slicing waves of air towards them, and every wave that hit promptly cut the receiving body in two. 

After a few seconds, a large number of Grimm had arrived and Devon decided to start his plan. He sent off a few more swipes and then turned to run for the chasm. He heard the monsters behind him but didn't dare look back. He made it to the cliff and threw himself off, leaping over the abyss. He rolled in the air and looked back the way he came and he watched as the Grimm began to barrel over the edge, even the ones that managed to stop in time were knocked over by ones behind it. 

He allowed himself a small smile and readied his blades for the push he needed to make it to the other side. He swung behind himself and he began to curve down into a fall. Devon frowned before realisation hit him. He was out of dust. 

Just as he was about to accept his fate as a blood stain on the bottom of the chasm, a cord shot out of the trees above him and came down to him. He sheathed his weapons and reached out for the possible lifeline, gripping it hard. He tensed as the slack became taught and he started to swing towards the cliff face, bringing his feet up to cushion the collision. He looked down at the deep abyss that would have been his destination had the cord not come to save him. After deciding that the cord itself was probably not sentient, and that there was most likely someone at the other end of it, Devon found a foothold in the rocks and secured himself by wrapping it around his waist. He tugged twice at it and slowly started to walk up the side of the cliff as he was winched up. Whoever was on the other end clearly had a lot of upper body strength. 

He reached the top, pulled himself up onto the ledge and rolled away from it. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, trying to calm the adrenaline rushing through his body after the near death experience. He reopened them as he breathed out, only to catch it again when he noticed the two twins standing over him, their arms folded and faces smirking. He quickly sat up, releasing the rest of his breath. He looked them each over, noticing now that one of them had the cord that saved him. Each end was hanging either side of her hips, with the bulk of it behind her, so he couldn't see how long it actually was. 

Devon got to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked to the cord girl and gave her a nod. "Thanks...uh...Raven was it?" he asked, noticing her unique eyes. 

"You're very welcome," she offered smiling. 

Devon nodded again, "And Jade right?" The girl nodded and smiled back, she couldn't seem to hold his gaze for more than a second or two at a time though. 

At that moment his scroll began to ring. He pulled it out and answered, seeing Gale's face fill the screen.

"Got a relic 'D'. Time to come find meeeeee!" she sang. Devon sighed. No more Grimm slaying for now, he had made a promise after all. 

"I'll be right there," he replied, before shutting off the call. He turned to the girls, "Do you have a relic yet?" Both of their faces lit up and Raven pulled something out of a pouch at her waist. She held it out for him to see. It was a chess piece, a pawn, gold in colour. Devon, raised an eyebrow, "Chess pieces?" 

"Yeah I don't get it either," Raven admitted, "but hey, we got it. Although, moments after we did, those Creeps turned up and drove us away. I guess it must be clear now if your partner managed to claim one. Come on, we'll show you the way there. It's the least we can do after you basically saved us, right Jade?" The timid girl nodded and started to move in what must have been the direction of the relics. Raven followed and motioned for him to do the same. 

They made their way through the trees, surprisingly never running into any Grimm on the way but Devon guessed that many people had come this way if the relics were nearby and they had probably all been taken care of. Good riddance too, he mentally added. After a few silent minutes they made it to a clearing and he saw the ruins and pedestals where the relics no doubt had rested, all of them clear now. 

Devon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face down the barrel of a gun. He reeled back instinctively, only to be greeted by laughter. 

"Relaaaaaaax 'D'!" Gale teased as she finished laughing, "Think fast." 

She threw something to him and he caught it reflexively and looked at the item in his hand. It was a chess pawn, gold like the twins'. He looked back up to Gale, "Why a pawn?" 

She looked at the ground now and talked in a quiet voice, "It was the only one left..." 

Devon's eyes widened for a moment before he collected himself. It was only natural considering only one of the two partners was actively looking for the relics. "Well, better a pawn than nothing at all," he said. Her eyes met his and she flashed her brilliant smile. 

"Absolutely!" she cheered, her mood switching instantly. It seemed there was no consistency with this girl, "Now to head back to Beacon for some team bonding! I mean sex", she added after seeing the blank look on his face. He slapped both hands to his face before glancing at the two girls next to him, hoping they hadn't heard. His hopes were dashed though as he noticed the blush and stern look on Jade's and Raven's faces respectively. He returned his gaze to Gale, a disappointed look on his face, met only by a wink and her smile. 

Devon sighed.


End file.
